Gordon Turnley
Early Life and Explorer Gordon Benjamin Turnley was born in 1986 in London, England. At present, he is a brown haired, slim-built male with a passion for classical music (particularly Mozart). As a child, he wasn’t very popular and was, in fact, bullied excessively for his beliefs in such things as aliens and monsters. Even during his teen years, Gordon retained that feeling of uncertainty, which made sure he was only ever friends with nerds or freaks. When he was nineteen, he happened to be overheard talking to his friend about his beliefs, and while his ‘friend’ laughed and never spoke to him again, a man, ten years his senior, walked over to him and left his business card. Waiting until the man had left, Gordon read the card, which was embossed with the letters E.U.E. Also on it was an address. Gordon followed this address, and was greeted by the very same man that gave him the card. This man gave his name as Michael Blake. He directed Gordon to the chief of the E.U.E Derek Inkleby. Inkleby explained to Gordon that the E.U.E, Explorer Union of Earth, was a team dedicated to the prevention of supernatural attacks. Gordon was offered a place there, and given his badge a few days later. Six months of intense basic training transformed Gordon into a promising explorer, and began his first case two months later. He was to go out and solve the mystery of the GreenField beast, a creature which turned out to be a monstrous species of troll called the Glarfurnsnarg. His other achievements are legendary, defeating alien races, beating murder plots and even being cloned. He is of the Captain rank. Unofficial Death In 2008, Gordon left through a portal in the screaming lake to a period in prehistory altered by Xenomorphs. After going through a series of these portals, he wound up in 2020. Unfortunately, he arrived during the great Human – Xeno war, and was forced to become a soldier. He died setting off the feeder bomb, but was cloned after his remains were returned by Janice to 2008. After being cloned, he realized someone had implanted a creature in his body, but after a long battle to contain said creature, it was destroyed. He married Janice in 2008. RMS Explorer When Gordon and Janice married, they took their honeymoon on the RMS Explorer. Unfortunately, the ship sank due to Orensburg’s creature. Gordon survived by hanging on to some surrounding flotsam. However, Janice was presumed to have not made it during the sinking. Gordon took this deeply, and was feeling depressed once he was saved and took to the new EUB. The War Against Orensburg Appearances * Final Maintenance * Forest of Terror * Resort of Horrors * Screaming Lake * The Poison Within * Devil’s Cruise * A Dawning End * The Rise of Evil (mentioned) * Blood On The Beach (mentioned through radio) * A Dawning End: Alan’s Story (mentioned) * From Switzerland With Love * Moonlight Over Cretlin (mentioned) Trivia Throughout the series, Gordon’s appearance changes. Sometimes he will have brown hair with brown eyes. Sometimes he will have blondish hair with blue eyes. This mistake was accidentally carried over in From Switzerland With Love.� Category:Characters Category:Characters by Jesusranchjohn Category:Badasses Category:EUB